El origen
by Midori Serker
Summary: Antes del nacimiento de Kyoko, Saena tenia una vida completamente diferente.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer Skip beat! No me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, Saena-san se puede quedar con Nakamura Sensei los demás personajes son de mi autoría

Prologo

La hija del Kumicho

Mogami Saena era la hija única de Mogami Keisuke Sandaime del Ouryuu-Gumi la organización Yakuza más grande de la región de Kyoto sin embargo tras la muerte de su dominante padre, ella y su subyugada madre fueron traicionadas por su ambicioso tío Masafumi quien las lanzo de la casa principal relegándolas a una pequeña casa en los bordes de la ciudad, cercana a un bosque y un rio, Mogami Masafumi les pasaba una mensualidad para su manutención, pero eso era solo una milésima parte de lo que por derecho les habría pertenecido Saena creció odiando al tío que les arrebato todo cuanto les pertenecía y despreciando a su madre Kyôka, quien jamás había tenido el valor de enfrentar a su esposo en vida y menos aún a su tío, Saena no olvido jamás los lujos de su vida como hija de su padre, quien pese a ser un hombre dominante y agresivo con otros, siempre fue un maestro dedicado a enseñar a su hija a tratar con la gente, su única heredera había recibido de él el coraje y el carácter de los Mogami sin mencionar los ojos amarillos del dragón que daban nombre a su clan y de los que el tío Masafumi estaba tan celoso, pues el no poseía los ojos del dragón, sus ojos eran de un insípido gris, cosa que lo hacía despreciar más a su sobrina, quien se decía debería haber sido la verdadera heredera.

La mujer de un Kumicho, debería ser capaz de proteger a su familia y ser una figura de autoridad en el gumi, sin embargo Mogami Kyôka era una mujer delicada que jamás alzaba la voz, demasiado indefensa y sumisa a la voluntad de su esposo, especializada en los arreglos florales y la ceremonia del té… una seisai inútil que no servía madamas que para ser protegida, su nombre significaba flor de chabacano y ella era tan delicada como una, cuando su hija fue creciendo demostró el mismo carácter de su padre y ella comenzó a temblar ante la voz dominante de su hija.


	2. Intruso

Capitulo uno: Intruso

Disclaimer: Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Saena-san se puede quedar con Nakamura sensei :) los otros personajes son de mi autoría.

Muchas veces la acusaban de tener una mirada fría como el hielo, de congelar los corazones de otros cuando los miraba con su habitual desdén y bien podría ser cierto, las personas que la catalogaban como una persona fría eran simples idiotas que no podrían diferenciar un cristal de un diamante, personas que no merecían siquiera la misma atención que el esmalte de sus uñas, solo tenía que esforzarse en sus estudios y titularse como abogada, así podría dejar ese estúpido lugar con sus normas anticuadas y mudarse a Tokyo, en donde podría tener un futuro brillante y olvidarse de su pasado.

-Saena-chan buenos días, no fuiste a la fiesta de anoche, ¡te estuve buscando! –la chica de mirada soñadora se acercó a ella con su habitual cara de idiota, solo la mantenía a su lado por su relación con la rectoría de la universidad.

-Lo siento mucho Midori, se me fue el tiempo estudiando y cuando me di cuenta era una hora impensable para presentarme –le sonrió de forma afectuosa mientras igualaba su paso al de la alegre chica.

-¡Buu! Te lo he dicho muchas veces no todo es estudiar, ¡eres imposible! –dijo mientras la tomaba por un brazo y la arrastraba rumbo al salón.

Había personas afortunadas que tenían los recursos para mantenerse en una universidad importante en Kyoto, y había otros que tenían que esforzarse para mantener una beca que se los permitiera, Midori no podría entender eso siendo la hija del rector, su despreocupada actitud a veces le provocaba la necesidad de gritar… si tan solo no fuera un buen contacto la ignoraría completamente, lastimosamente le convenía llevar una buena relación con esa chica.

-¿Saena-chan no estas emocionada? – su amiga la miro antes de entrar al salón.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- la miro sin comprender.

-¡Hoy llegan unos estudiantes de intercambio de la universidad de Tokyo! Estarán con nosotros mínimo un semestre, ¿no te emociona? ¡Espero que sean guapos!- Midori continuo con su parloteo incesante mientras llegaban al salón y se sentaban en sus lugares, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran las otras amigas de Midori que ocuparon el lugar a su lado, el más alejado de Saena pues ellas no tenían la suerte de ser convenientes.

El profesor llego y dio su clase de forma normal, los nuevos estudiantes estaban en la boca de todos y no había tema más interesante que ellos, en la segunda clase finalmente llegaron, era un grupo de cuatro chicos y una chica.

-Jóvenes estos son sus nuevos compañeros que nos acompañaran durante el semestre, ellos vienen de la universidad de Tokyo, por favor preséntense chicos. –el más alto de los chicos que formaban la comitiva de Tokyo se adelantó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Takarada Shuta, -hizo un giño coqueto- Como ustedes estoy en el noveno semestre de derecho, me gustan las fiestas y los lugares alegres, me gustaría que una chica guapa se ofreciera a enseñarme las instalaciones de su universidad y me acompañara a almorzar, ¿alguna voluntaria?- ante esto varias de las compañeras de Saena comenzaron a gritar emocionadas, de hecho le tomo unos cinco minutos al profesor imponer el orden en el salón de nuevo.

-Señoritas por favor, el señor Takarada puede esperar hasta el descanso para que se arrojen sobre él –replico el profesor y finalmente todas las chicas se calmaron- Continúen por favor.

-Mi nombre Es Atsushi Kouka, también estoy en noveno, quedo a su cargo.

-Soy Sato Aika, estoy en noveno, Mucho gusto.

-Nakamura Kenshi, un gusto conocerlos.

-Mi nombre es Aizawa Ryuta, ¡gusto en conocerlas ovejitas! -Guiño como lo hiciera hace un rato su amigo y obteniendo una respuesta similar.

-Por favor señor Aizawa, no continúe con esto, pasen a sus asientos.

Si antes de que llegaran ya eran una noticia, ahora después de sus presentaciones eran una bomba, toda fémina de la universidad de Kyoto quería tener una oportunidad para hablar con ellos, pero sobretodo con Aizawa y Takarada, los más apuestos de grupo.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –la chica con la que estaba hablando era la única que no se había vuelto loca con su presentación, solo lo había mirado con desinterés antes de volverse a leer su libro, esta vez ella no le dedico una segunda mirada, con la vista fija en su libro solo asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Estas segura que no te molesta? –fue ignorado.

-Saena-chan él te está hablando, ¿no deberías contestar?-la chica al lado de la señorita seriedad estaba pendiente de la conversación unilateral que sostenía con la de cabello negro.

Ante las palabras de la castaña Saena cerró su libro y volteo a ver a su amiga y luego al ruidoso intruso.

-Lo siento Midori, estaba terminando de leer un párrafo sumamente interesante, respecto a ti, te dije que no me molestaba, el asiento está libre y no tengo ningún derecho sobre él -sonrió al joven antes de volverse y poner atención al profesor que apenas reanudaba la clase.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, soy Takarada Shuta, pero tú puedes decirme simplemente Shuta, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?.

-Muchas gracias Takarada-san pero tengo una cita con Midori para la hora del almuerzo –dijo dándole una sonrisa que escondía su molestia.

-Podría acompañarlas a las dos –Sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso no será…

-¡Seria magnifico! –interrumpió Midori entusiasmada, ella por supuesto estaba encantada con los chicos de intercambio – ¡Nos vemos en la azotea del edificio H!

El chico sonrió ampliamente mientras se presentaba apropiadamente con Midori, hablaban de planes de comer en los que ella estaba de alguna forma incluida.

El rostro de Saena, se volvió apacible mientras atendía la clase, pero por dentro estaba maldiciendo la estupidez de la gente.

Un mes después…

-Saena-chan, ¿no fue él encantador?, además es una persona muy divertida, ¿por qué no le haces caso? –Midori seguía a Saena tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, después de la reciente demostración de afecto por parte de Takarada-kun su amiga había huido lejos estallando en furia, Saena siempre era seria, pero muy considerada y amable con ella, siempre la ayudaba en todo lo que podía y siempre le sonreía, la gente decía que era fría y seria, pero era porque nadie conocía el rostro amable de su amiga, Eso era algo que estaba reservado solo a ella y eso la hacía sentir feliz, pero podía ver como Takarada-kun era serio respecto a Saena, desde que la conoció al principio de la carrera Saena siempre estaba sola, no tenía amigos y no le conocía ningún novio, solo se dedicaba a estudiar y a trabajar, si alguien merecía que un chico guapo como Takarada-kun se fijara en ella, era Saena y dejaría de ser Asakura Midori si no los veía reír felices y juntos.

-No fue encantador, fue innecesario y molesto, no entiendo cómo te cae tan bien Midori, él es una persona tan escandalosa, ¡que deje de molestarme y se largue a tontear con sus amiguitas!, ¡estoy tan avergonzada! ¡¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir que es buena idea llenar el salón de rosas rojas?! – dijo sentándose en una banca de los jardines mientras su amiga la alcanzaba.

-Si un chico hiciera eso por mí, definitivamente saldría con él, además Saena-chan el jamás ha fijado sus ojos en otra chica que no seas tú… desde que llego te ha perseguido por todos lados intentando llevarse bien contigo ¡y eso que solo lo miras feo y te vas!... Saena-chan no deberías desperdiciar a un chico así, no solo es guapo, es listo, amable, romántico, detallista… ¡ah! falta la guinda del pastel, el fin de semana fui a una fiesta con mi padre y conocí al padre de Takarada-kun ¿Sabías que es el hijo mayor de Takarada Lory? Son dueños de LME y de otras cuantas compañías, es tremendamente rico, yo sé que eso no es una razón para salir con alguien, pero creo que él es un magnifico partido para cualquier chica.

Algo hizo clic dentro de la cabeza de Saena, rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras se agachaba hacia su regazo, Midori la miro sorprendida mientras una esperanza crecía en su pecho.

-¡No repitas sus cualidades Midori, las sé de memoria!, se lo amable que es, sé que no anda tonteando con cualquier chica, sé que es dulce… ¡pero tengo tanto miedo, no sé qué hacer!

"Saena es tan linda, es tímida y dulce bajo esa capa de frialdad que todos ven, Takarada-kun estoy dispuesta a compartir a mi amiga contigo".

-Yo te voy a ayudar, tonta Saena-chan, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

Midori abrazo a Saena quien le devolvió el abrazo escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, nadie lo vio… pero Saena no estaba avergonzada o llorando como pensaba la chica de ojos verdes, tenía en su rostro hermoso una sonrisa que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia que me asalto de repente!

Esta es la primera vez que escribo para que otros lean y estoy muy feliz de haber sido capaz de publicarla, ¡Esto no habría sido posible sin las palabras de mutemuia quien me ha dado un poco de su valor! ¡Muchas gracias!, Espero que les guste esta historia que humildemente les presento, sé que no es un tema fácil porque Saena-san no es una persona muy querida, pero su vida y su historia siempre me han intrigado, De nuevo gracias por leer y espero verlos en otro capitulo.

Besooos!

Nekito :3


	3. Corazón de hielo

Capitulo dos: Corazón de hielo.

Disclaimer: Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Saena-san se puede quedar con Nakamura sensei :) los otros personajes son de mi autoría.

En el departamento que compartían los chicos de Tokyo solo estaban tres de sus cinco habitantes, la alegre Aika molestando a su novio Kouka quien estaba sentado en el piso trabajando en la computadora sobre la mesa del café y Shuta quien estaba sentado frente a ellos en un sillón de orejas altas.

-No entiendo que ves de bueno en esa chica Shu-chan, esta helada por dentro… ¡un tempano de hielo es más cálido! –Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba la cabeza su novio, Atsushi Kouka.

-¿Verdad Kou-chan?, ¡es una fría mujer con el corazón de hielo! -Dijo mientras jugaba con las orejas de su novio y movía la cabeza del mismo de forma afirmativa, después con una voz chillona comenzó a mover sus mejillas para simular que hablaba – ¡Si, es muy fría Shu-chan!... ¿Lo ves? Kou-chan también lo piensa.

El joven frente a ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Ai-chan, no puedo explicarte lo que siento, es verdad que la primera vez que la vi lo que me animo a… ¿molestarla? Bueno, fue el hecho de que me ignorara mientras las otras chicas se morían de ganas de hablar conmigo, podrías decir que me impacto su actitud.

-O podrías decir que eres un M consumado y que te gusta que te traten con desprecio, admítelo Shu, adoras como te mira con esos ojos helados, si ella pidiera que lamieras sus botas seguramente lo harías… ¡Hentai! –Dijo el chico parando de teclear para mirar pícaramente a su amigo.

-Y..yo… no sabía que a Shu-chan y a Kou-chan les gustaban ese tipo de cosas- dijo la chica cubriéndose la boca mientras soltaba a su novio

-¡¿Cuándo he dicho que a mí me guste eso?!- intervino Kouka violentamente sonrojado atrayendo a la chica a su regazo -¡tonta, a mí la única que me gusta eres tú!

-Parecías muy bien informado Shu-chan.

-Ahora resulta que el pervertido soy yo… Kou déjame decirte que no soy un M… ella tiene algo más, aunque si hay que ser sinceros el del problema eres tú, mira que ese gusto por las lolis está aumentando deberías ir con un psi…-no pudo terminar con esa palabra pues uno de los cojines de la sala salió disparado directo a su cara.

-¡Maldición Shuta! ¡Ya sé que mis pechos son pequeños y que estoy enana! ¡No tienes que recordármelo a diario! ¡Déjame ir Kouka! –grito revolviéndose entre los brazos de su novio.

-Preciosa, si te dejo ir nos quedaremos sin Shu-chan y tú lo quieres mucho, ¿Qué harás cuando este muerto y lo extrañes? Es mejor que preservemos al que hay, recuerda que es una criatura en peligro de extinción.

\- ¡Peligro de extinción o no lo matare! ¡Y si tu no me sueltas ahora mismo, dormirás en el sofá!

-Lo siento Shu…-dijo antes de soltar a la chica que se lanzó hecha una fiera contra el alto chico… solo para ser detenida por el mismo con una mano en su frente.

-¡Sabes que lo mereces! ¡Suéltame Shu-chan!-dijo mientras forcejeaba para soltarse.

-La mejor prueba de que ya no estas enojada es como me has llamado, Ai tu eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que no quería molestarte a ti sino al idiota de tu novio, siento haber hecho esos comentarios –la chica dejo de forcejear y regreso al mueble en donde estaba antes viendo como trabajaba su novio.

-De todas formas no es divertido si no corres…-dijo tumbándose en el sofá- ¿qué decías de tu princesa de hielo?

-No la llames así, no seas mala… Saena… bueno, ella… no lo sé, a veces es tan misteriosa que me gustaría desentrañar todos sus misterios, otras veces la veo perderse en sus pensamientos con una cara de angustia y me gustaría borrar sus penas ¿Qué es lo que la hace poner ese tipo de expresión? ¡Quiero saberlo todo de ella! ¿Me entiendes? No lo sé, a veces veo tal fragilidad en su mirada que no sé qué hacer, sé que es fuerte, que no pide la ayuda de otros, pero… me gustaría que me pidiera ayuda para alejarla de todo lo que la lastime, no lo sé… ¿me entiendes?

Durante todo ese tiempo el constante teclear de Kouka no había sonado cosa que lo extraño así que levanto la vista para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Eso… ¿no es amor?- la chica estaba hincada sobre sus propias piernas mirándolo sorprendida.

-No sabía que tenías pensamientos tan profundos… ¡con lo hueco que te ves!- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras le daba una última mirada y volvía a su trabajo, pero fue golpeado repentinamente por un cojín.

-Kou-chan no seas malo, ¡Shu-chan nos acaba de abrir su corazón! –se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba su amigo y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas- Shuta, todo este tiempo pensé que solo estabas encaprichado porque ella no te hacia caso, no sabía que tenías sentimientos tan profundos por ella… te prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo para apoyar tu amor.

-Basta, estas avergonzándome Aika.

-No es mi intención, Shuta te conozco desde el preescolar y siempre has sido muy amable con las chicas, siempre has hecho el papel del casanova, pero siempre ha sido superficial… esta es la primera vez que te veo así de preocupado por alguien que no sea tu padre, tu hermano menor o nosotros tus amigos, no negare que me intriga tu elección por que no pensé que ese tipo de chica te capturaría, pero no dudes que me alegra y que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes verdad?- sonrió a la chica que tenía frente a él, mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

-Claro que lo sé, pero continúa diciéndolo y tal vez olvide lo de la loli –pellizco las mejillas de Shuta y salió corriendo hacia el regazo de su novio –Estoy aburrida de que escribas tanto, ¡vamos a ver una película Kou-chan!

El aludido cerró la computadora y se levantó llevando a su pequeña novia colgada de su cuello.

-Tienes razón, además he avanzado mucho esta noche, por cierto ¿no es hora de que recojas a tu Ice quee.. ¡auch! ¿Qué hice?- dijo mientras se sobaba la zona del cuello donde su dulce novia lo había mordido.

-Ya no se llama Ice queen, ahora se llama Saena-chan.

-Siempre se llamó Saena…

-¡Ahora es oficial!- dijo marchándose a la habitación que compartía con su novio seguida del mismo.

Shuta permaneció un momento y consulto su reloj, aún tenía tiempo de ir a recoger a Saena a su trabajo y de paso comprar unos pastelillos para la madre de su novia, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento.

-Te he dicho que no es necesario que vengas a recogerme- dijo ingresando al auto la hermosa pelinegra.

-Sí y yo te he dicho que es peligroso que regreses sola a una zona tan apartada de la ciudad, no quiero que nada te pase.

-Gracias Shuta, ¡eres tan bueno conmigo!- las sonrisas de Saena iluminaban su corazón, ahí estaba también ese perpetuo y precioso sonrojo que siempre la acompañaba ella era sumamente tímida y difícilmente expresaba sus emociones, pero él sabía que estaban ahí.

Shuta continúo conduciendo hasta que dejo el tráfico atrás para adentrarse en la zona poco poblada cercana al bosque y detuvo su auto, Saena lo miro expectante.

-¿Que pasa Shuta?

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Me estas asustando.

-No es nada malo, escucha por favor- Tomo aire un momento y después continuo –Ayer hable con mi padre y le dije que me trasferiría de universidad, al principio no lo tomo muy bien porque él es alguien a quien le gusta estar rodeado de su familia, sinceramente creo que se siente solo tras la muerte de mi madre, pero le dije que iría a visitarlo, así que ha accedido a que me quede a terminar la carrera en Kyoto, el mes que viene volveré a Tokyo con los demás pero será solo para hacer mi transferencia Saena.

-¿De verdad, no volverás a Tokyo?- Saena se sorprendió sintiendo algo cálido moverse dentro de ella.

-Me quedare aquí contigo.

-Estoy muy feliz Shuta, no tienes idea de cuan feliz me haces -dijo mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a besarlo, si bien Shuta no despertaba en ella esos tiernos sentimientos que Midori describía, cada vez que estaba con él se sentía como arrastrada por su energía, a veces se descubría a si misma sonriendo con él, cosa que la molestaba, el rubor era fácil, actuar tan melosa con el ya fuera en público o en privado la disgustaba profundamente, solo eso podría justificar el permanente rubor en su rostro cuando estaba con él, ¿verdad?, otra cosa que había descubierto al lado de Shuta era la pasión que encerraba su propio cuerpo, el poseía una sensualidad abrasadora que la consumía totalmente y la llevaba por caminos que no se habría imaginado en otro momento, la primera vez que se entregó a él fue la experiencia más maravillosa que había sentido en toda su vida y eso la abrumaba por completo, ¿Cómo era él capaz de entregarle sensaciones tan intensas? Una cosa era cierta: Cuando Shuta la tocaba su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación.


	4. Amiga

Capitulo tres: Amigas

Disclaimer: Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Saena-san se puede quedar con Nakamura sensei :) los otros personajes son de mi autoría.

\- ¡Saena-chan! ¡Espera!- los gritos de Midori podían escucharse por todo el pasillo Saena se paró a esperarla, la animosa chica no venía con su sonrisa habitual y eso la extraño, cuando se acerco pudo ver que no solo era la sonrisa, también tenía los ojos llorosos – Por fin te encuentro, ¡hay algo que necesito pedirte! ¿Podrías acompañarme a comer más tarde?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que pasa Midori? ¿Estás bien? –Por alguna razón la desaparición de la boba sonrisa la perturbaba.

-¡Estoy bien! Te lo contare todo en la comida –sonrió no sin cierta dificultad- ¡ahora vamos al salón que llegaras tarde!

Mientras Midori la arrastraba hacia el salón de clases con su habitual energía Saena no pudo evitar pensar que Midori había salido de la oficina de su padre, últimamente Midori no estaba muy enérgica y siempre estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué podía alterar la vida de una muñeca con todo a sus pies?

Las clases pasaron con una parsimoniosa lentitud mientras no podía dejar de mirar como Midori trataba de mantener la sonrisa en su lugar, finalmente las clases terminaron y aunque Shuta había insistido en acompañarlas Saena le explico que tenía algo importante de lo que hablar con Midori a lo que él finalmente desistió y partió con su grupo de amigos.

Midori condujo por las calles de Kyoto hasta que se detuvo en el restaurante familiar en el que Saena trabajaba como subgerente, durante todo este tiempo no había dicho nada relevante, se la había pasado comentando la ropa que había llevado tal o cual chica y remarcando lo lindos que eran los accesorios que usaban, finalmente y tras estacionar el auto Midori soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Voy a dejar la universidad Saena-chan -las palabras de Midori la tomaron totalmente por sorpresa, y no pudo articular palabra -no es un secreto para ti que mis calificaciones son muy malas, de hecho… -Sonrió amargamente -si no fuera por mi padre y su influencia, de seguro no habría llegado a este punto, jamás me he imaginado a mí misma defendiendo a una persona en la corte, realizando demandas y no sé, todas esas cosas con las que tu si sueñas… hay alguien a quien quiero apoyar en su sueño y para eso necesito instrucción en temas que no se enseñan en la universidad, por eso quiero aprender todo lo necesario cuanto antes, para mí que jamás he tenido un sueño, compartir el de él se ha vuelto mi propio sueño.

-No te estoy entendiendo Midori…

-Keita me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte –dijo mostrando un sencillo pero hermoso anillo con un solitario diamante en el centro -padre siempre quiso que fuera una abogada, como comprenderás no está para nada feliz con mi decisión, por eso he dejado mi casa, Saena-chan ¿me dejarías vivir contigo hasta el día de la boda?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, Midori tenía muchas amigas, ¿porque quería vivir precisamente con ella sabiendo lo alejada que estaba su casa? Sin embargo la petición de Midori no le molesto.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa, no hay problema, pero ¿Por qué conmigo? Sabes lo lejos que vivo y que no hay muchas cosas cerca.

-Muchas gracias Saena-chan por el dinero no te preocupes tengo mi propio dinero y cooperare con las cuentas, sobre las razones… hay tres por las cuales quiero vivir contigo, ¡no me malinterpretes por favor! ¡La principal eres tú! ¡Lo juro!

-¿yo?

-… como ya no voy a ir a la universidad y tu trabajas toda la tarde, si me voy a otro lado ya no te veré casi ¡y después de que me case te veré aún menos! Así que me gustaría aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda tener a mi amiga cerca.

-ya veo.

-La segunda es tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te sentías mal, te lleve a tu casa y te quedaste dormida en el camino? Bueno pues ese día, después de llevarte entre las dos a tu cuarto, Mogami-san estaba muy agradecida y me invito a tomar té y unos bocadillos, así que hablamos un poco y me conto que sabe hacer la ceremonia del té y otras cosas tradicionales, Saena-chan necesito aprender a hacer eso sí quiero impresionar a los padres de Keita… ¡quiero ser su nuera prefecta! Por favor permite que tu madre me enseñe.

Saena miro la desesperación en Midori y después simplemente soltó un suspiro negando levemente con la cabeza, jamás había visto a Midori tan decidida en algo, usualmente era un chica despreocupada que se la pasaba divirtiéndose y animando a la gente, hasta ahora jamás la había visto con ese tipo de expresión.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Midori no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a abrazar a Saena mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, Saena no sabía que hacer así que solo puso una mano en la espalda de Midori mientras le sugería que regresara a su lugar, aun se encontraban en el auto y era muy incómodo tenerla casi sobre ella.

-Saena-chan ¡no sabes lo que esto significa para mí!; ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –dijo mientras regresaba a su lugar y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Muy bien ahora dime cual es la tercer razón.

El rostro de Midori enrojeció violentamente ante esta pregunta.

-¿Ehh?... ahh… bueno, lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué balbuceas tanto? – una fina ceja de Saena subió lentamente.

-N-no sé si lo sepas, pero… bueno… Keita… él vive muy cerca de tu casa…

-Así que después de todo no soy la principal razón…

-¡Claro que lo eres Saena! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Con Keita planeo pasar el resto de mi vida, pero tú eres una de mis personas más importantes! ¡Quiero pasar mis últimos días de soltera contigo! –dijo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente sobre Sanea.

-¡Muy bien, lo entiendo! Ahora regresa a tu lugar y vamos por tus cosas, si te apresuras aun nos da tiempo de ir a dejarlas y de que yo llegue al mi trabajo.

-No será necesario, ya tengo todas mis cosas aquí.

Solo entonces Saena noto que en el asiento trasero del auto había unas cuantas maletas.

-¿Solo traes eso?

-¡claro que no!, la cajuela también está llena, ¡pero solo traje lo necesario!

Saena soltó un divertido suspiro y miro a Midori con nuevos ojos, ella había estado segura todo este tiempo de que la dejaría quedarse en su casa.

-Entonces vamos a dejarlos a la casa y así le explicare todo a mi madre.

-¡No, quiero quedarme aquí contigo mientras trabajas!, aunque no pueda hablarte, me sentare en una mesa alejada y pediré algo hasta que tu turno termine.

-Eres una niña mimada, haz lo que quieras, pero ahora vamos a comer –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Comieron en el restaurante y conversaron más de todo lo que Midori quería hacer cosas como hornear galletas y hacer una pijamada, maquillarse entre ellas y ese tipo de cosas que las amigas hacían cuando dormían juntas, hasta que llegó el turno de Saena y la dejo sola en la mesa, Midori entonces se puso a pensar en lo amable que era Saena y en lo cariñosa que siempre se portaba con ella, la demás gente debería saber cómo era ella… aun que mejor no, ¡Saena solo era amable con ella y con Shuta, así que la hacía sentirse especial! Sonrió mientras bebía una bebida de colores que le habían servido.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Cuando salieron rumbo al aparcamiento Saena se topó con Shuta, había olvidado completamente llamarle para decirle que no viniera hoy por ella.

-Muy buenas noches, señorita -Dijo en tono galante mientras se acercaba a ella, la abrazaba y le daba un beso muy largo, Saena no tuvo tiempo de decirle que Midori estaba con ella y el sensual beso de Shuta había silenciado sus labios, Shuta no se dio cuenta, hasta que escucho un leve jadeo detrás de Saena, levanto la vista y se encontró con una sonrojada Midori que trataba de concentrarse en mirar solamente sus zapatos, soltó inmediatamente a Saena mientras su rostro también se sonrojaba.

-Asakura-san no tenía idea que estabas aquí, discúlpame y buenas noches a ti también.

-¡No te preocupes Takarada-kun! La intrusa aquí soy yo, Esperare en el auto.

Midori prácticamente corrió a su auto y se metió en el poniéndose a leer una revista; El rostro de Saena también tenía un notable rubor y por un momento Shuta no supo que hacer.

-Siento mucho haber sorprendido a tu amiga, no sabía que ella estaría aquí.

-No, yo lo siento… olvide llamarte para decirte que ella me llevaría a casa, tenía tanto en lo que pensar que se me olvido completamente, discúlpame.

-No te preocupes –sonrió tomando su mano –aunque no pueda llevarte a casa me ha dado gusto verte aunque sea solo un momento -el rubor de Saena volvió levemente –pero… ¿no es tarde para que Asakura-san regrese después sola a casa?

-Bueno han pasado unas cosas y Midori ahora vivirá conmigo, no te preocupes.

-ya veo… ¿podría tener unas palabras con Asakura-san?

-Claro…

Shuta sin soltar la mano de Saena fue hasta el auto de Midori y toco el vidrio de la ventana del conductor, Midori despego los ojos de su revista y lo miro con un gesto avergonzado antes de bajar el vidrio.

-Hola de nuevo Asakura-san.

-Hola Takarada-kun.

-Saena me ha dicho que vivirán juntas de ahora en adelante, solo quería pedirte una disculpa apropiadamente por el espectáculo que presenciaste y decirte que no te preocupes por Saena, yo vendré a recogerla todas las noches al trabajo, es peligroso que dos chicas anden solas por ahí a esta hora.

-Eh… ¡sí! Yo esperare a Saena-chan en casa, muchas gracias Takarada-kun, Saena-chan no quiero interrumpir, además ya le robe su novia todo el día a Takarada-Kun, si quieres puedes ir en su auto, yo los seguiré, o mejor me adelanto ¿quieres que me adelante? –Midori hablaba muy rápido a la vez que se ruborizaba un poco, pues sentía que de alguna forma estaba interrumpiendo algo con el solo hecho de estar ahí –Te esperare afuera de tu casa Saena-chan –dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y salía disparada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –una fina ceja de Saena estaba levantada.

-Bueno, yo solo quería marcar mi territorio –dijo rodeando la cintura de Saena con sus brazos y acercándola a su cuerpo – ¡Venir por ti al trabajo es mi trabajo!, es uno de los pocos momentos en que puedo estar a solas contigo y aun que Asakura-san es una chica muy agradable no pienso compartir este momento con ella, a esta hora eres solo mía –Cubrió sus labios nuevamente con un beso que no tuvo interrupciones y Saena sintió algo moverse dentro de su estómago… ¿tal vez algo que comió?, cuando se separaron por falta de aire Shuta tomo su mano y la condujo al auto, le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir, después dio la vuelta para subir el mismo –Aun así creo que la asuste un poco… deberíamos apresurarnos a llegar a tu casa.

Shuta condujo a casa de Saena manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas la mayor parte del tiempo, Cuando llegaron descubrieron el auto de Midori aparcado a unos cuantos metros de la casa, pero no había rastro de la chica, Cuando bajaron del auto a revisar Kyôka los llamo desde la puerta de la casa.

-Muy buenas noches Mogami-san –Shuta hizo una reverencia de 90° grados al saludar a la madre de su novia, aunque Mogami-san siempre era una persona extremadamente amable había algo en ella que lo hacía respetarla, era como un aura de majestuosidad que pocas veces había sentido.

-Muy buenas noches Takarada-san –Mogami Kyôka respondió con una perfecta reverencia- gracias por traer a Saena-san a casa todas las noches.

-No hay que agradecer, protegeré a Saena con mi vida si es necesario Mogami-san, ¡no defraudare la confianza que me ha dado al permitirme salir con su hija!

-Al contrario, gracias por…

-Bueno ya basta, Madre ¿has visto a mi amiga?

-Tu amiga está esperando por ti en la sala Saena-san, le he servido un poco de té, Takarada-San ¿no quieres un poco de té y bocadillos? ¿Has cenado apropiadamente?

-¿Eh? si, pero…

-Madre, Midori se mudara un tiempo con nosotras, ¿podrías tomarla como tu pupila?

Eso sorprendió un poco a Kyôka, quien no se esperaba eso en absoluto, sabía que Asakura-san era amiga de Saena, pero no pensó que Saena la considerara tan cercana como para traerla a su casa, si Saena quería que le enseñara a su amiga eso haría.

-ya veo, será un placer –dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación y retirándose a la sala.

-Shuta, ¿me ayudarías a bajar las cosas de Midori del auto?

-sabes que sí.

Midori apareció en ese momento en la puerta.

-Saena-chan tu Mamá me ha dado la bienvenida a tu casa.

-Lo sé, ven vamos a bajar tus cosas.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Notas de autor.

Gracias por su apoyo y por leer esta historia, les aviso que los capítulos los subiré los fines de semana espero que les esté gustando la historia.

¡Un beso!


	5. Introspección

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba últimamente?, se sentía cambiada, diferente a como había sido toda su vida… Estaba segura de que la causa de todos esos cambios era Shuta, él había llegado a su vida arrasándola por completo; Aunque al principio había decidido conquistarlo por su dinero ahora sentía por él algo que no podía explicar… era como una necesidad de estar cerca, de poder tocarlo y reclamarlo como suyo ante cualquier otra chica boba que se atreviera a mirarlo, era posesiva, tal vez se debía a que siempre había sido posesiva con sus cosas, nada raro después de como la habían despojado de lo que le pertenecía, pero estaba otra cosa… no podía negar que sentía algo por él, algo poderoso que se movía dentro de ella cada vez que lo veía.

También estaba lo de Midori; Anteriormente Siempre se había aprovechado de su amistad con ella para tener beneficios en la universidad, incluso la compañía de la chica le resultaba molesta, siempre hablando, siempre sonriendo siempre siendo ingenua y amigable y sin embargo hace una semana cuando ella le había pedido asilo en su casa no había dudado en dárselo, así como la ayuda de su madre en su instrucción para ser una ama de casa japonesa perfecta; Midori ya no representaba un apoyo en la rectoría, es más… si el Rector estaba lo suficientemente molesto con su hija, podría molestarle mucho que ella le diera su apoyo… Y aun así en ningún momento había pasado por su mente negarle la ayuda.

Las largas charlas con Midori por la noche a veces parecían monólogos por los escasos aportes de Saena y sin embargo la castaña parecía comprender todo lo que quería expresar pescándolo de sus escasas palabras, no había comprendido cuán importante era Midori en su vida hasta que ella dejo de representar un beneficio, la chica era valiosa por sí misma y eso la hizo sentir cálida por dentro, nunca había tenido una amiga verdadera.

_¡No necesitas amigos! ¡Debes ser lo bastante fuerte para no depender de nadie! _–las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza en momentos como esos, ella negó levemente, su padre estaba muerto y las enseñanzas que le había dejado se habían perdido con su vida anterior… al menos eso quería creer, porque pese a los años seguía saliendo cada mañana a realizar la rutina de ejercicio que le había impuesto Mogami Keisuke e incluso con el pasar del tiempo y al ir ganando resistencia la había aumentado, gracias a eso tenía una habilidad y pericia envidiable, el entrenamiento para poder defenderse de un atacante había resultado útil en algunas ocasiones, pero veía difícil encontrarse en la necesidad de escapar de una bala, por eso ella había escogido estudiar leyes, para apegarse a las normas y buscar todas las fallas de hombres como su tío, sus debilidades.

Las cosas eran diferentes, incluso su madre había demostrado tener más carácter del que Saena pensaba, con Midori era una maestra muy estricta, en los primeros días de su instrucción la había hecho deshacerse de todo su maquillaje y mucha de su ropa moderna, Midori había llorado al cambiar sus hermosos atuendos por kimonos sencillos que reflejaban la humildad que su futuro puesto debía tener, sus piernas se habían cansado de andar de un lado al otro tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre su centro, de estar tanto tiempo arrodillada sobre sus piernas aprendiendo la ceremonia del té, cuando llegaba de trabajar, Midori siempre estaba agotadísima, pero con ganas de que Saena le contara todo sobre su día.

Las personas a su alrededor estaban entrando en ella poco a poco ¿podía permitírselo?

¿Quién debía ser? La Saena de Shuta y Midori… la que comenzaba a respetar a su madre…

¿O la Saena de Su padre?, la que había tratado de ser hasta ahora, la Saena que no amaba a nadie y no permitía que la dañaran, la que solo utilizaba a las personas y se escondía tras su hostilidad a lamer las heridas de su pasado.

Si lo ponía en perspectiva, ser desconfiado y tener un corazón de hierro no había salvado a su padre, había terminado acribillado en un sucio callejón y ninguno de sus consejos le había servido de nada, ¿de que le serviría a ella entonces negarse lo que su corazón gritaba cada vez que miraba a Shuta? Era amor ¿no es así?, Midori le había dicho que cada vez que veía a Shuta sus ojos se iluminaban, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría mantener la mascarada ni ante sí misma, pero tenía que hacerlo frente a otros, ¿sería eso posible?

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

-¿En qué piensas? –una de sus manos recorrió suavemente su columna provocándole deliciosos escalofríos, se volvió hacia él para no dejar su espalda expuesta.

-En nada importante –le sonrió colocando su mano sobre el pecho masculino.

-¿me vas a extrañar mucho cuando este en Tokyo?

-Solo te vas una semana, no tendré tiempo para extrañarte –a veces Shuta actuaba como un chiquillo mimado, pero eso era parte de su encanto.

-Yo si voy a extrañarte mucho… ¿Te he dicho hoy lo hermosa que eres? –acaricio su mejilla y la tomo levemente por la barbilla para atraerla a sus labios

-Solo como cinco veces – respondió con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios antes de fundirse en un beso que era inicio de algo más, un beso que la desconecto por completo.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

-Saena-chaaan, ¡escucha, escucha! –Midori llego corriendo a su encuentro al escucharla llegar -¡Madre me ha dicho que he dominado la forma de caminar correctamente!

Desde hacía unos días Midori había comenzado a llamar madre a Kyôka y el vínculo entre esas dos se había hecho muy fuerte, últimamente Kyôka se veía más vital que antes, menos desvalida, caminaba con un aire que ella recordaba haberle visto cuando aún vivían en la mansión.

-Si corres de esa forma, perderás todo el avance que has logrado en estos días Midori, ¡ah! bienvenida a casa Saena-san, ¿ya has comido?

Saena-san… toda su vida había sido Saena-san, ¿Por qué entonces Asakura-san se había vuelto Midori de la noche a la mañana? repentinamente sintió celos.

-Son las ocho de la noche, ¿quién en su sano juicio no habría comido? –dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas que pensar últimamente.

¿Quién era?

Después de mucho pensar decidió que podía ser ambas, podía amar a Shuta y al mismo tiempo beneficiarse de su dinero para restregárselo en la cara a su tío, para decirle que no necesitaban las limosnas que les daba.

¿No era eso matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

Al menos eso quería creer… no podría soportar perder lo que le quedaba de su padre y sus enseñanzas.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Notas

Disculpen lo corto del capítulo he estado entregando trabajos finales y rindiendo exámenes y sinceramente se me ha ido el tiempo, ¡un beso! Espero que les guste el capítulo pese a su brevedad.


End file.
